Closer
by Lost In Context
Summary: My whole existence is flawed.


She reached for my face, drawing herself closer to my lips.

What was I supposed to do? Refuse her touch, her warmth, or her scent? That was impossible. She was irresistible, and the taste of her mouth was like a poison that sucked away my words, but remained bittersweet all the same. I welcomed such a sensation because it was all I ever needed.

I felt it then, the warmth. It closed in on my nerves, spreading through my whole body, tantalizing every sense, saying things that couldn't be said. It felt as if my whole face was going to burst into flames from her presence alone. If this is how I reacted to a simple kiss, how could I dare take it any further? How could I possibly claim my stake peacefully or make her mine when my senses were so enraptured by such minor physical contact?

I knew how.

My right hand cupped her chin gently and she looked at me intently. Her face was calm, but completely overtaken with emotion if such a paradox existed. In contrast to her usual attitude, she looked frail, exposed, and weak. It seemed so foreign to me, but something that I was somehow familiar with. It was mesmerizing and all I could do was stare back blankly. Sapphire gazed at emerald appreciatively, longingly even, waiting for my next move. This is how it was done. If I let her make all the moves, every decision, I'll lose myself completely. I can't have that. She wouldn't like it and I wouldn't allow it. This was going to be done my way.

My ungloved hand slowly ran down her neck and over her shoulder, moving down her arm and back upwards again, parting her light brown fur ever so slightly. She purred lightly in anticipation. I smiled, caught halfway between a lusty, leering grin and a loving, careful smile. It was so easy. She was like putty in my hands as I was in hers. She molded to my touch, but I did the same because even if I didn't always like it, she was my equal. I obeyed because doing anything else seemed wrong. That was okay with me, I decided.

Out here, the sky glared back menacingly throwing dark clouds at us threatening to rain us out. But I knew that would never happen. I wouldn't leave until I was finished and she wouldn't dare move until I showed her the way. I would open a doorway and we would step through it as one. Two sides of the coin, a complete duality, and our ascent would be made together as it should be.

I brought her into another kiss. It was passionate, hungry, demanding. I wanted more, and so did she. Without even realizing it was happening, we collapsed into the cool grass, too involved in each other to notice the brief impact. She battled for control over the kiss, but as always, I stayed dominant because that's the only way it ever worked for us. Like before, she retreated letting me in just a bit closer.

I ended it, slowly running my face down her body, taking in every curve, every imperfection, every single battle scar, and allowing the smell to take me to places otherwise unreachable. She gasped at every available moment, her perception of reality melting away in favor of something far more pleasurable. She loved it and so did I.

I stopped and raised myself back to her line of sight, seeing a frown make itself known on her face. I smiled lightly. She wanted more. Of course she did. I took a light hold of one mound, kneading it gently, smiling even more as the blush made itself even more apparent on her already flushed face. I captured her in another kiss; vaguely wondering if this was all just a dream. If it was, did I even want to wake up?

I felt her hands running up and down my chest, smoothly. Taking in every detail her rough, calloused hands could possibly cover. I growled lightly at the sensation, relishing her gentle, yet firm touch. Even if we just laid here and did this forever, I would not mind in the slightest. Alone, out here, we could not be touched except by each other, just how it was supposed to be. Others might one day be curious of where we disappear to sometimes, but they won't find us. No, this was our oasis, our brief paradise in an otherwise harsh and unforgiving world.

And we both loved every minute of it.

One of her hands moved somewhere unexpected. While the feeling was more than welcome, it was surprising and I squeezed just a little too hard making her squeak lightly. I chuckled at the sound. It was innocent and sweet, much like her laughter. As if hearing my thoughts, she smiled sweetly and giggled sending me just a little closer to heaven with mere sound.

"You're going to be the death of me," I said not even paying attention to how raspy my voice sounded.

"I know you wouldn't have it any other way," she replied with an all too mischievous look on her face, bearing faux innocence to anyone else who might see it. But I knew better. True innocence was an unattainable thing for either of us. That was just how it should be.

I buried myself into her chest, sending an entirely new, deeper smell into my head, lifting me even further from reality. It was overwhelming and that's when it happened. I lost control. In retrospect, it was okay. At that moment, she went over the edge as well. So this would be for both of us and that was fine with me.

I would like to say I claimed her then and in a way I did, but out here, I'll always belong to her as well. Every touch, every emotion, every smell, and every sensation was a joint effort. Every groan, moan, gasp, and scream of passion was mutual, just how it was supposed to be. We could lie together in each other's arms afterwards and revel in the moment, absorbing every detail we could. She would look at me with her lusciously wicked smile and I would smile back threateningly, and if we wanted, we would go again. I would thrust and she would meet me halfway, sending us both on a natural high, each movement taking us to an even higher level of incomprehensible nirvana.

It was paradise. It was heaven. It was all either of us could ever want.

I opened my eyes, seeing the misshapen ceiling of my hut looming before my eyes.

It was all just a dream.


End file.
